Affairs, Cousins and General Mayhem
by angeliclilminx
Summary: I'm very bad at summaries, lol! Georgia is without Robbie and facing the return of nunga-molester James for the holidays. But it gets a little better when she gets some surprising news...the family has a new member! Not what you think! Please r & r
1. Pinocchio, Tights & Jas' Brother

**Disclaimer:** I am definitely not Louise Rennison...just a fan on the other side of the world, lol. I don't own any of the characters except for Alex, Carina, the weird-girl-across-the-road and weird-girl's boyfriend.

**Sunday 21 November**

**12:00pm (noon):** I'm surprised the bearded loonleader (a.k.a. Vati) has let me sleep this late. He is usually in here at the crack of dawn dithering about the wonders of Mother Nature or dishing out some other form of cruel and unusual punishment.

And where, in the name of her exploding knick-knacks, is Libby? She is usually in my boudoir of peaceful rest after abandoning all forms of clothing (including her night-time nappy, which she has, as sure as pie, hidden somewhere in my bedroom) and clutching Mr. Cheese the 2nd, a bit of old Gouda in a hat. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Angus ate Mr. Cheese the first.

Ah, well, maybe my loon family have been abducted by their fellow loons and taken back to their home planet.

Hmm, peace and rest…

**12:30pm:** Phoned Jas out of sheer desperadoes (why else?). Turns out she is going on a rambling nature hike with Hunky. Slim's huge knickers are becoming far more interesting than those two. Why don't they just hire a Holy Man of God and put us all out of our misery?

**12:35pm:** I wonder if the Sex God is having fun snogging sheep and getting his shoes blown off by rogue bores in Kiwi-a-gogo land?

**12:45pm: **I am completely over SG. Completely, utterly, incomprehensibly over him.

**1:00pm:** Yeah right. I wish.

**2:05pm: **Unfortunately my insane family was not abducted by aliens (they would have painted a terrible picture of the human race anyway).

Mutti and Vati looked rather shocked and Libby, well, she was as weird as always (she was licking Angus, and yes, that is a normal occurrence in the life of my darling sister).

Mutti came in and hugged me (!) and said, "Darling, we have some news…"

Oh, Buddha's jimjams, they're going to bring another unfortunate soul into this world, aren't they?

**2:15pm:** Phew! There is a "new" member of the family but it is not coming from Mutti, thank God!

Turns out Granddad Mutti (may he rest in peace) got the Cosmic Horn and had an affair (!) when he was doing army business in South Africa of all places! (He left Grandma Mutti and little 3-year-old Mutti at home while he was there obviously)

Anyway, "the other woman" had a daughter (sister of Mutti) and they met each other today over the WebCam at Uncle Eddie's.

And the most marvelloso news is that Carina (sister of Mutti and daughter of "the other woman") and her fifteen-year-old daughter are coming to visit!

**2:45pm:** Carina's daughter is only seven months older than me.

**2:55pm:** Her name is Alex, according to Mutti. I wonder if she is groovy enough for me?

**3:00pm: **Maybe she is an uberbitch…

**4:00pm:** I got her mobile number from Mutti. Maybe I should text her?

**4:05pm:** We must be telepathic twins because while I was thinking about whether I should sent her a message, she sent me one! It reads:

Hey new cuz! Pretty hectic news, huh? I wasn't expecting it but the olds have ways of surprising us don't they? Anyway, looking forward to meeting ya! Luvies Alex…

She sounds really cool so far. Much more fun than pervy Jimjams, nunga-molester.

**4:10pm: **I sent a very witty but sincere text back:

Sometimes dirty affairs are good. Thank God our granddad was a pervy young man or we would never have met! I'm away laughing on a fast camel…Love Gee

P.S: When are you gracing us with your presence?

**4:30pm:** I'll meet Alex on Friday. Mucho excitemundo…!

**4:45pm: **Have texted every member of Ace Gang with fab news…

**5:00pm: **Alex is staying until New Year's Day but, unfortunately, so is James (a.k.a. pervy Jimjams, nunga-molester and incest extraordinaire).

**5:05pm:** I wonder if Alex has the same nunga problem as the rest of the women in our family, i.e. they are uncontrollably gigantic.

**5:15pm:** I wonder if she lives in a house…

**5:30pm: **Maybe she has a pet lion? Shut up, brain! Usually I am full of wisdomosity and sophisticosity, but tonight I am a prime candidate for the Asylum of the Terminally Insane.

**6:00pm:** Am doing yoga which will (hopefully) restore sanity but for some reason it's not working. Went to look out of my window. Ah, there's Mr. Across-the-Road…Oh, my God, is he in the NUDDY-PANTS!

Must remove image from brain…

I'm taking Angus for a walk.

**10:05pm:** I took Angus towards the park, where, unfortunately, Mark Big Gob was playing footie with some of his rough mates. His girlfriend was watching…God; she is fat now as well as tiny!

Despite having a mouth almost as big as Mr. Across-The-Road's naked bottom (almost, not quite) he is an excellent footballer. At least if he gets famous his wife won't attract much attention…

Anyway, Angus caught sight of Mr. Next Door walking the Prat twins (a.k.a. The Poodles or better yet, Angus's play things) and he took off. He really can't help it. Poodle scent attracts him, just like…erm…fox poo. I didn't even try to chase after him because he would, number one, destroy my clothing and, number two, run way again, so really, what is _le _point?

I went to sit down at a bench and after about five minutes Mark BG came and sat down next to me.

"Hi, Georgia," he said, with a really creepy smile. For the love of Moses, where do I find these idiots?

"Uh, hi, Mark," I was very tempted to add Big Gob. "Long time no dig."

Mark just nodded, leaned it…and snogged me!

And that's not even all of it! He raised his hand…and rested it on my basoomers! Again!

I am seriously thinking of cosmetic surgery. These "things" are becoming a liability.

**10:32pm:** What am I anyway? A walking invitation for nunga-molesters and general perves?

**10:45pm:** Why is it that I am the one to drive my horny cousin to lust over me in an incestuous manner?

**11:00pm:** I mean James. Not Alex.

**Midnight:** Maybe Alex, if she swings towards the lezzie side…

**12:10am:** I hope not. If she does, Cousin James will explode.

**12:12am:** Literally.

**12:15am:** If Alex isn't a lezzo I hope she's not common like the Bummer twins.

**12:20am:** Also, her being like A.D.M. or Nauseating P. Green (the fart machine) would also be terrible.

**12:25am:** Angus has finally come home. I can hear wildlife being slaughtered…

**12:29am:** He's come through the window to my room and has deposited a "gift" into my school beret. Now he's guarding it.

**12:37am:** I think he's eventually eaten it. Honestly, people will begin to think we don't feed him. Which is horrifically untrue. He gets more than I do! The morals in this house are well and truly screwed up.

**Monday 22 November**

**8:25am:** Everything was late this morning. Actually, it all started off as being on time but then Libby had a massive poo explosion and Mutti wasn't all too happy about having to change all her clothes. It's difficult enough getting Libbs into clothes in the first place but having to do it twice in one morning is like torture on a stick.

Jas was waiting for me by her gate as usual. She was wearing the shortest school skirt known to womankind, her vast pantibus extremely visible underneath it. I wonder what Tom would say if he ever got to see that…why in the name of the Prat twins am I thinking about this?

Anyway, as we went up the hill towards Stalag 14 she bent down and tried to find her beret in her bag. In front of the Foxwood lads. Show-off. You could just see them looking up her skirt and ogling like oglers on ogle tablets.

Ha-ha, Jas got sent home to change. Hawkeye gave her a bad conduct mark. Miss Stamp was just getting out of her car as it happened and she looked as though she had just had a spasm of lesbian lust.

Miss Stamp, not Hawkeye.

**Assembly**

**9:20am: **I myself almost became victim to a bad conduct mark. Hawkeye was watching me like a, erm, hawk. I thought that I'd get praised for showing up early for assembly but nooooo, apparently I was up to something. I felt like hiking up my skirt or turning my beret inside out just to enrage her. But I, unlike some people I know (i.e. Jas) have the self-control not to make spectacles of ourselves.

Wet Lindsay was leading assembly today. She was making some weirdo speech about school discipline or morals or something. Miss Stamp was smiling up at her like a loon. Maybe Lindsay became one with her lezzo side after the Sex God dumped her?

Anyway, she was going on and on about something or another, then she said, "Our school is a truly great centre of education, but some inconsiderate, irresponsible and childish people ruin the entire Latimer and Ridgley experience for the rest of us," and she looked right at me when she said it!

Stupid cow. At least I wasn't dumped by a Sex God for a younger, more beautiful, non-wet, woman.

**Break**

Told the Ace Crew all about Granddad Mutti's infidelities. They were all agog as two gogs. Then I told them about how the "other woman" had a child, sister-of-Mutti Carina and how Carina had a daughter.

Jools said, "You mean pervy Jimjams isn't your only cousin worth speaking of?"

I just shook my head. "Nope, and James isn't much worth speaking of any more. He is such a pervy perve. Almost like Elvis Attwood. Almost, but not quite."

Jas tutted. "You shouldn't speak about Elvis like that. What if Hawkeye or Slim hears you and you get suspended again?"  
"My dear Jas, this country promotes free speech, does it not?"  
Rosie rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's not like Hawkeye or Slim are going to listen in on our conversations. They are perving over Gorgey Henri in the staff room, as usual."  
Jools said, "Even Miss Stamp has become a little less of a lezzie since he showed up, hasn't she?"  
I replied, "Yes, she didn't even follow us into the showers in PE yesterday. She stayed out to speak to him."  
"And she shaved!" Rosie blurted out causing us to laugh like loons on loon tablets.

**German**

Herr Kamyer has just introduced us to Herr Koch and we can't stop laughing. Every time he says "Herr Koch and his family" or "Spankenfurkel" we are off. He looks bewildered.

I mean, if he doesn't want us to laugh why does he just pick a family name that doesn't sound like a boy's nether region or a very dirty move. He really is a total saddo.

**Lunchtime**

It's as freezing as Siberia up in the Science block. Probably colder, in fact. Jas, Jools, Rosie, Ellen, Mabs, Sarah, Patty and me are all sitting on the knicker-toaster (i.e. radiator) talking about our respective boyfriends. Or in my case, lack of boyfriend.

Ellen keeps talking about Dave the Laugh, a dumpee of mine. Apparently they have spent a lot of time together but she won't tell me what number they've been up to. Prude. I mentioned ear-snogging and nip libbling (lip nibbling) but she just looked at me like I wasn't totally right in the head department. Which is not far wrong.

**French**

Jas asked me if I would go with her to her little brother's school play.

"What is it?" I asked her back.

"Pinocchio," Jas replied, rolling her eyes.

I frowned. "Can't Hunky go with you? If you two are going to be married he's got to keep up appearances. Besides, I should mean more to you than just a mere replacement for your boyfriend."

Jas sighed (and tutted, I might add). "Gee, come on! You know you are my best mate. I just want to go to this thing and not be bored out of my mind."

"Jas, you were my bestest girl pal too but after Hunky, hmm, I'm not quite sure."

The conversation went on and on like that for about an hour but anyway, the long and short of it is that I'm going to go and watch Jas's porky little brother prance around in tights.

**4:20pm:** Jas is picking me up at six and the debacle should end at around eight. I'm taking my lucky Buddha just in case the building catches a light or a little toddler has a poo explosion or whatever. The sadnosity of my life is worrying…

**8:00pm:** Pinocchio was actually quite entertaining. Well, it was boring until Pinocchio, played by this kid with a perpetually snotty nose, came on as a "real boy".

"Look, Gepetto, I'm a real boy," Snotty exclaimed, with his hands in the air. And then he proceeded to fall off a mushroom and into the choir pit.

Jas's brother played a pirate (although he looked more like a hedgehog) and instead of catching Tinkerbelle, he sat on her. It took the ambulance ages to get here…

**8:10pm:** My life is beyond sad without Robbie. Although Dave the Laugh more than makes up for him in the nip libbling and snoggosity stakes he must stay secret and therefore I cannot flaunt him in front of Wet Lindsay like it is my duty to do (not that Lindsay would mind of course, as, judging from assembly this morning, she has given up and become a lezzo).

**Looking Out of My Window**

Erlaaaccckk, I just the saw the weird-new-girl-across-the-road with her boyfriend. She is sooo...ew, and so is he by the way. When I first saw them walking back God-knows-where holding hands and I thought he was her dad! He looks like Mr. Across-the-Road (or Mr. Next Door to them) in his younger days with one very hairy eyebrow. For a moment I thought that cousin James had to have been adopted and that these were his proper relatives. Ha, I wish!

They are sitting on their front step snogging for England...right in front of her little brothers and sisters! She has so many her house must be like a massive toilet by now. And it doesn't help exposing them to porn before they've even been properly potty-trained yet...

**9:00pm:** Now they have gone inside to do, erm, things that I don't even want to think about them doing. Could she be any more common? She's younger than I am!

**9:15pm:** Well, I guess once someone like her, who falls under the A.D.M.; P. Green category, gets a boyfriend, they have to keep him. Even if he is the size of a truck and has a bottom that could feed Africa.

**9:35pm:** Have given up on any potential visitors and gone to bed, hoping to dream about snog fests with the Sex God and Dave the Laugh...

**9:45pm:** Although not at the same of course. That would be wrong.

**10:00pm:** But it is something you would expect me, Queen of Red Bottomosity, to dream about, wouldn't you?


	2. Herr Kamyer, Miss Wilson and a Wig

This is quite a short chapter thingy but anyways...enjoy!

**Tuesday 23 November**

**Breakfast**

Vati was being very inquisitive this morning. He was asking me how I felt about Robbie going off to New Zealand and leaving me behind to, er, knit or do whatever else us widows do.

"Vati, why are you asking me this?"

He went a bit red, which was hardly unusual for him. "Georgie, I, er, just think that you are young and he's young and you shouldn't wait for him to get back, that's all."

I rolled my eyes. "Who said I was going to wait for him? And if I do, why would that matter to you?"  
He sighed. "Georgie, I, er, never mind..." he stopped there and looked quite sad and, well, fond of me, which is highly unusual. Then he said, "If you want to, er, talk, you know where I am, okay?"

I just laughed. If he really expects me to discuss my girlie urges with him, he is sadly mistaken.

**Assembly**

Wet Lindsay is sitting next to Miss Stamp! I am surprised they aren't holding hands yet...Lindsay must be as much a lezzo prude as she was a straight one. Mmm.

**10:00am:** Ohmygodohmygod! The weirdest, most disgusting, most hilarious thing just happened!

We were just sitting in RE listening to Miss Wilson go on about orphans and body odour when Herr Kamyer came in, dithering like a fool.

"Sally...er, I didn't know you had a class. Sorry...I come back, ja?"

Miss Wilson (Sally!) quite literally blushed. "Oh, no, it's quite alright Reinhardt (!). Do you need anything?"

"Er, me? Ja," he dithered on, looking at all of us, who were agog as twenty gogs in a classroom, quite nervously. "Can I say something to you?"

Miss Wilson nodded. "Of course."  
Herr Kamyer bent down on one knee (!) and looked up at Miss Wilson. "Er, Sally Wilson, will you, er, do me the honour of being my wife?"

The class was deathly silent until Miss Wilson burst out crying like a loon and said "yes" then everyone applauded, like in a movie. It was really quite sweet and groovy...until they started kissing. Errrlllaaack!

But then when Herr Kamyer tried to stroke Miss Wilson's hair, her bob fell off. We all kind of knew that it wasn't real (I mean, really, who would give someone a hairstyle that looked like _that_?) but we all still got quite a shock, as she is as bald as Uncle Eddie underneath.

We couldn't control ourselves, we just had to pick it up and give it back.

Not that they noticed though. They were too busy snogging.

Please review! 3rd chapter up soon!


	3. Substitutes and Lesbianism

A/N: This chapter is a bit short but it's school holidays now and the next chapter is almost finished. Besides, I had to leave you a bit of a cliffhanger!

**Wednesday 24 November**

**11:00am:** Dead tired. Uncle Eddie and James stayed until past midnight and James tried to come into my room about a hundred and forty-seven times. Everytime I asked him what he was doing there, he just went, "Sorry Gee, I was just looking for some loo roll."

Er, loo roll? In my bedroom? Good grief.

**Noon:** Haha, Miss Wilson AND Herr Kamyer never showed up today. Gorgey Henri told us that Herr Kamyer whisked Tragic Sally Wilson away on his tartan socks to meet the family in Germany. Fortunately (and unfortunately) we're getting a new substitute teacher for a week.

Fortunately because

a) they are stupid (i.e. we can do anything and get away with it)

b) it means that the Hitler Youth will finally leave the classroom (where they are "looking after" us)

Unfortunately because

a) they are only substitute teachers (i.e. Miss Wilson and Herr Kamyer will be coming back)

b) they will most likely be tragic

**Physics**

Wet Lindsay is trying to explain the laws of attraction to us (not the kind between a boy and a girl, because she would obviously know nothing about that) and Rosie is asking her all kinds of idiotic questions. _Tres, tres amusant._

Oh, I think our physics person is here. I wonder just how tragic they are…

Ohmygod, ohmygod, that person is as far from tragic. In actual fact, that person is quite literally _gorgey_! I think I am possibly having a lesbian spasm...er, moment. Good grief, what next? Aliens overtaking my body?

A/N: Don't worry, Georgia's not a lesbian...please review! The sub features a lot in the chapters to come.


	4. Ellen, Snogging and Dave the L

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming, I really appreciate it!

****

**11:00pm:** I don't think I'm a lesbian. Ms. Philips left me questioning my sexual whatsit...identity, but in RE I didn't have any more lezzie moments. I suspect she is a bit on the dim side though, because when I asked her why Buddha had such ginormous nungas, she looked at me like I was a fool. I think Jas fancies her though.

**Thursday 25 November**

**8:00am:** Vati is have a nervy spaz because Angus tore up his voluminous black shorts.

"That...thing will have to go!" He screamed at no one in particular.

I didn't even bother answering. It's his own fault, really. Any fool should know better than to put his things in our airing cupboard. I know it's supposed to keep things all snugly and warm, but that is in normal houses and this is not a normal house. In this house it is almost always filled with poo (Libby's) and rodents (Angus's). I pointed this out to him and he told me to shut up. Typico. Also, it probably didn't help that I told him he smelled of old haggis.

**8:15am:** Alex arrives tomorrow at noon and the stupid twat (formerly known as my Vati) insists that I have to go to school. Good grief.

**Physics**

Ms. Philips is definitely on the dim side. She knows even less than Herr. Kamyer about physics (i.e. nothing). Rosie said she saw Gorgey Henri and Ms. Philips at Luigis having coffee. Lordy, this school is becoming like a love den. For everyone but me, it seems, because I still haven't heard from that prat Dave the L.

**Froggy**

The prat is a marvy nip libbler though.

On the plus side Gorgey Henri doesn't seem to be in love. On the down side I did see him and Ms. Philips snogging each other's brains out by Elvis' hut. I'm surprised he didn't chase them off. If I did that, he'd put his back out running after me.

**4:00pm:** Weird-girl-across-the-road is snogging for England. With a different guy this time. He's about forty and looks like a hobbit (you know, one of those unfortunate little creatures in _The Lord of The Rings_ with the really big ears and hairy feet). I wonder if she's getting paid for this?

**5:00pm:** Mutti has just come in loaded with food. You can tell we have guests coming. Usually it's every man for himself in this house.

**5:15pm:** Hmm, Jammy Dodgers.

**8:00pm:** All aloney. On my owney. The loon family has gone off to visit the elderly mad (Grandad Vati) to prepare him for our visitors from Zulu-a-gogo land.

There goes the phone.

**8:30pm:** It was Dave the Laugh.

"Hey sex kitty. Can I come over?"  
I was about to say that I wasn't going to let him treat me like his whatsit...plaything.

"Yes."

For the love of Buddha and all other holy things with big nungas, why can't I have any control over my girlie bits? Any male (with the exception of Whelk Boy) can just go "Fancy a snog?" or "Can I come over?" and my lips will just pucker up. I even fell victim to that midget molester Mark Big Gob. Lord help me.

**11:00pm:** I prepared myself to tell him that he was either going to be my (unserious) boyfriend or just a mate type person (who can't snog me whenever he feels the urge) but when I opened the door and saw him, my knees went all jelloidy.

"Hi, gorgeous."

I surprised myself and didn't let him snog me.

"Look," I said, in all seriousity. "Are we going to go on like this or become official snogging partners?"  
He just looked at me like I had a badger on my head.

"I am having the Particular Horn lately, but I thought you wouldn't want to be official because of Ellen."

In my act of great sophisticosity and wisdomosity I forgot that Ellen was a bit involved.

"Urrrgghh. Fine. We can just keep this fandango the way it is then. But you have to stop leading her on. It's cruel." Also it is annoying listen to her going on and on about you, I thought about adding but I didn't.

We snogged after that. Then we had some Milky Pops and we snogged again. Hmm, choccy snogs. Yummy scrumboes. Then Dave the L. had to go home. He gave a long snog (it lasted about a thousand years) and said:

"Bye gorgeous. I'll tell Ellen, Dave's honour."

That made me even more nervous.

**Midnight:** I'm such a good mate I deserve a medal. I am sparing Ellen's feelings. I think.

**1:00am:** The family is back from the loon convention. Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep, it will stop Libby from...

Too late. Blimey, her bottom's freezing. And wet. No wonder everyone at the Home for the Elderly Mad dies. They might live longer if somebody turned the heating up.


	5. I Think He Wants to Eat My Cousin

**Friday 26 November**

**7:30am:** Getting ready for Stalag 14 isn't fun at the best of times, but it's an even bigger nightmare than usual today. Mutti is rushing around like an insane hedgehog, trying to make the house look "presentable". Ha. It will take a lot more than a simple clean to do that.

**8:00am:** I decided to turn over a new leaf type thing and go to school early. I met Jas by our usual spot. She was wearing another ludicrously short skirt. I'm surprised she hasn't learnt her lesson yet. I think she may be trying to get that sub's attention. I wonder if Hunky realises his one true love has embraced the lezzie side?

**Assembly**

Haha. One of the Foxwood boys broke into Elvis' hut and stole some of his naughty mags. Slim was as livid as two livid things and her ankles were shaking in those massive eskimo boots known to her as comfortable shoes.

Hmm, she looks hilarious, going on and on about "respecting privacy"...I wonder how many girls can fit into her knickers...why in the name of Angus and Gordy am I thinking about this? I should well know how graphic I am by now...

Nauseating P.Green is staring at Ms. Philips like she wants to eat her. I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

**Maths**

Lordy this is taking ages. Adolfa is going on and on about circles or something equally meaningless. The only thing keeped us awake is her moustache. It is twitching in a _tres tres amusant _manner.

**RE**

When will this day ever end? The Dim One (i.e. Ms Philips) is raving on about orphans and nuns like a dithering prat. If she likes them so much, why doesn't she put one of those funny hats on and join the convent?

**Physics**

Oh Lord in Heaven and Buddha in...well, wherever you are...please save me from this hellish place called school...

**4:00pm:** Finally! The Ace Gang headed straight into the bathroom to apply make-up because:

a) None of us want to look like crazy escapees of some ugly home

b) The Cousin has landed and I don't want her to see my ugliness as a picture of England.

We rushed out of the bathroom vair vair quickly. It probably looked like we have little porcupines stuck up our bottoms. We started walking normally when we got to the gate. I heard somebody laugh and say, "Georgia?" and for a moment I thought I was being summoned by God.

It was a girl though. She was tall, with dark hair and very tanned. I didn't know who she was. I must have looked like a bit of a confused rabbit because she starting laughing. In a sort-of nice way, though.

"I'm Alex."

I started screaming and then we were hugging. I think Ms. Stamp had another spasm of lesbian whatsit...lust, because she fell down the stairs when she saw us.

**5:00pm:** Alex is definitely groovy bananas enough for me. Oh, and on the plus side she is not a lesbian. Also, again on the plus side, the Ace Gang thinks she is cool.

**5:15pm:** Pervy Jimjams, the nunga molester, will definitely like her. Although he is into incest and she is not related to him...so maybe he won't.

**8:00pm:** We went for a walk to escape the clutches of the Elderly Mad. Alex's mutti is as loony as mine, possibly more. She seemed normal for about a millisecond, until my Mutti cracked open the _vino tinto_. Then everything went pear-shaped.

We walked to the clock-tower, so I could describe my special _rendezvous _with the Sex God. On our way there we bumped into into Mark Big Gob, who took one look at Alex and licked his lips in a very scary (and disturbing) manner. I think he may want to eat her.

"Who's your friend, Georgia? Fancy a threesome?"

A threesome? What in the name of Elton John's panties is he on about?

Needless to say we ran like two startled badgers (i.e. slowly and not very attractively). As my (bad) luck would have it, we just had to run straight into a bush and fall headfirst into somebody's yard.


End file.
